


What Comes Around

by Mswriter07



Series: Well You Asked universe [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BAMF!Spencer, Episode Tag for Lo-Fi/Mayhem, Good!Strauss, Inpain!Aaron, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's ears are bothering him and Spencer takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hellbells for helping spur this into a series of stories. :)

A few months after New York and the SUV explosion, Aaron seemed to be having a bad day at the office. Spencer mother-henned him as gently as possible. Aaron stayed in his office mostly and Spencer could be seen darting in and out at random between his piles of paperwork bring his lover coffee, lunch, and snacks to keep his strength up and help with the headache medication.

After lunch Aaron looked at Spencer and said, “I know you’re trying to help and everything so how about I move down to your desk with you so we’re closer to the coffee and everything else?”

“And you want the BAU to see me taking care of you?”

“I’m taking care of you too.”

“Okay. Gather up your work and I’ll get my desk ready. Do you want my chair and I’ll use a chair from the break room?”

“You hate the break room chairs.”

“I’ll deal with them if it means you’re more comfortable.”

“Okay. I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Spencer gave Aaron a quick kiss and then walked out of the office. The rest of the team watched as Spencer cleaned up his desk and moved an extra chair to the corner of his desk. Aaron sat in Spencer’s chair and Spencer helped him organize his work and set his coffee within reach before he went back to his own consults and forms he had to fill out before the end of the day.

Aaron found that Spencer was too far away and pulled Spencer’s chair next to his own and Spencer let out a small squeak. Aaron leaned over and said, “I feel better when you’re close.”

Spencer bit his lip and flushed with Aaron’s statement. “You do?”

“I do Spencer Reid.” Aaron smirked as Spencer hid behind his hair and flip through a few pages.

Spencer came to a decision, tucked his hair behind his ears and looked at Aaron. “I do too Aaron Hotchner.”

Aaron smiled and said, “So we basically married ourselves. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah. I’m good. Let’s finish our work and if you’re feeling better we can go to dinner to celebrate.”

“Okay. We can do that.”

The two worked through their paperwork and as the day wore on Aaron found one of his hands on Spencer’s thigh and Spencer didn’t flinch, just moved closer to Aaron without becoming all elbows because of lack of space. The team and rest of the BAU office watched and whispered as the Unit Chief and his subordinate seemed to work seamlessly around each other.

Around four Spencer started to notice that Aaron’s headache was coming back so he stood behind his lover and started to rub his shoulders and neck. Normally he only did that at home in their bedroom but Aaron was in need of personal TLC to help him feel better and get him through the next couple of hours of paperwork which Spencer would help him with as soon as the others left.

Aaron leaned into Spencer’s ministrations and Spencer rested his chin on Aaron’s shoulder and whispered, “I’ll help when every one's gone for the night.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I know you want to go home soon so you can rest your ear.”

“Yeah. The ringing is incessant today for some reason.”

Spencer’s fingers found their way to Aaron’s neck and ears and rubbed gently while Aaron rested his head against the desk. Reid kept up his ministrations and glanced around the bullpen to see how much actual attention he and Aaron were getting. It seemed to be passing attention until his eyes landed on the Section Chief Erin Strauss. 

She nodded with a small smile and walked back into her office. Spencer let out a sigh of relief and said, “Strauss is okay with us.”

Aaron glanced at Spencer and said, “I’m glad.” A rare smile cracked his lips while he was at work and Spencer nuzzled his cheek.

Spencer was just glad that things were looking up for the two and that everything would be alright. He kept Aaron close and helped him get through his pile of standard forms and read through the other forms and told his lover where to sign and date and that he’d tell him what it was later.

That day Aaron was very glad he could claim the genius as his own and once he felt better he’d find a way to make up for Spencer showing off how he acts in the privacy of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning this into one of my story universes with S4 and onward with episode tags. I'm trying to keep this verse fluffy but any ideas for episode tags you'd like to see included, I'll take a look and see what I can do. :)


End file.
